Feuille volage
by DoctorKoschei
Summary: [OS Aventures] L'automne, un campement, une feuille, un signe. (petit OS pas très long pour le #DefiFanbaseAventures avec une Happy End, ne me remerciez-pas, remerciez TailorFox xD)


Bonjour à tous et à toutes !:D

Suite aux demandes plus qu'insistantes de TailorFox, je vais tenter un OS sur l'Automne avec en prime, une Happy End mais vous commencez à me connaître donc vous devez vous douter qu'il va quand même il y avoir des problèmes XD

Merci tous mes reviewers, à la fanbase, à Peter Queen mais également à tous ceux que j'ai oublié. Je suis désolée, j'ai une mémoire aussi efficace que des bottes de neiges en pleine canicule -'

 **Disclaimer :** Mis à part le scénario, rien ne m'appartient, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits et toute copie totale ou partielle est punissable de mort par écartèlement, bisous.

 **Feuille volage par DoctorKoschei**

Tout était calme dans le Cratère, une douce brise automnale soufflait gaiement et les écureuils gambadaient joyeusement entre les branches des arbres mourants. Les feuilles jaunissaient à vu d'œil et de temps à autre, une d'entre elles se décrochaient et volaient au loin vers l'horizon nacré de bleu et de rose. Des lapereaux jouaient dans les fourrés, s'amusant à se chasser l'un l'autre sous le regard bienveillant d'une lapine maternelle et protectrice. Une branche craqua. Puis, une deuxième. Et avant que quiconque ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, un gigantesque loup jaillit des buissons et bondit sur la famille de lagomorphe, immobile, ne se doutant pas que leur destin venait de sceller. Crac. Éden était ravie, la chasse avait été fructueuse et la voilà qui retournait fièrement vers Grunlek, son ami nain.

Pendant ce temps, dans le campement misérable dressé par nos quatres Aventuriers exténués, la douleur de journées de marche éreintantes se faisaient sentir. Shin dormait profondément, adossé contre un arbre tandis que Bob lisait tranquillement son grimoire de magie, remettant de temps en temps en place une mèche rebelle qui venait lui chatouiller le visage. Théo, quant à lui, était assis en tailleur sur un rocher qui surplombait la vallée jaunie par la saison des feuilles mortes. Enfin, Grunlek cuisinait tranquillement ce qui lui restait de pattes d'araignées et d'intestins de grenouilles. Chacun s'occupait dans son coin, le temps semblait s'être arrêté, coupant court à toute vie étrangère à ce campement.

Une feuille miraculeusement préservée par l'usure du temps et de la mort se balançait parmi ses amies colorées de rouge. La sève qui l'irriguait lui donnait une couleur si vive qu'elle semblait luire sous les rayons du soleil. Ils la traversaient et elle se mettait à briller de mille feux, comme une torche illuminant les couloirs d'un château antique et oublié. Et puis, elle s'envola. Se détachant de l'arbre nourricier pour partir au loin, emportée par le vent. Elle sautillait entre les courants d'air, se baladant au gré des alizés, se laissant aller au bon vouloir de Mère Nature et de son vieil ami, Éole.

Éden revint au campement, épuisée après sa séance de chasse, ses proies tenues fermement dans sa gueule. Son pelage gris était tâchés de boue et couverts de saletées en tout genre. Elle vint quémander des papouilles, auprès d'un Grunlek somnolant devant le mélange peu appétissant qui moussait et qui avait des relents de pourri. Le Golem soupira, il regrettait les cuisines royales où les ingrédients étaient les meilleurs et les plats les plus savoureux du pays. Il baissa la tête vers Eden et remarqua la famille de lapin qu'elle tenait dans la gueule et qu'elle venait tout juste de déposer à ces pieds. Parfait. Voilà qui remplacerait cette mixture infâme, tout du moins pour ce soir.

Le ciel se couvrait et se chargeait d'électricité statique. Théo se sentait revigorer par cet afflux de puissance tandis que le pyromage grommelait contre la pluie à venir. Un vent d'une force peu commune se levait doucement sur le Cratère, faisant frémir nos quatre Aventuriers. Une sensation étrange flottait dans l'air, comme annonciatrice de changement et de malheur. Quelque chose approchait, et ce, plus vite qu'ils ne l'imaginait. Les nuages s'amoncelaient au-dessus de la petite clairière où ils s'étaient arrêté.

Quelques gouttes tombèrent et les rayons du soleil qui purent traverser cette couche nuageuse les traversèrent et illuminèrent, les yeux des Aventuriers, tournés vers le ciel, ébahis. Une feuille voletaient, dansant entre les mistrals et la pluie et réfléchissait une douce lumière émeraude. Soudain, une immense lance électrisée vint frapper de plein fouet la feuille qui tomba au sol. Une épaisse fumée s'en dégageait et une odeur de électrique flottait dans l'air. Bob accouru pour la ramasser. Il toucha la feuille encore tiède, une étrange sensation lui parcouru l'échine, une sensation presque… Divine.

Cependant, Balthazard remarqua une chose anormale. La feuille avait des rugosités non naturelles. Il retourna la feuille, son visage devint livide. La peur et l'incompréhension pouvait se lire dans son regard, il se retourna vers ses amis, encore secoué et lu à haute voix l'inscription gravé :

 _« La prophétie va s'accomplir. Préparez-vous, Aventuriers. »_

Je sais, c'est vraiment très court mais j'avais pas trop d'inspi pour ce thème là XD

Bon, voyons le bon côté des choses, personne n'est mort XD C'est donc une Happy End :')

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus, je me suis permise de faire un petit teasing parce que oui, je suis sans pitié U_U

Bref, à la prochaine :D


End file.
